


Pianoforte

by ParabolaBeam



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParabolaBeam/pseuds/ParabolaBeam
Summary: Do not be afraid of the handle of the blade that keeps to your palm like the hand of a friend; mine will hold yours until it turns to sand between us, and until the ocean carries it to another time that was before us. [Set after Daughter of White, Neru/Haku centric]





	Pianoforte

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might recognize this fic from a very long time ago: I'm currently in the process of cross-posting and updating the chapters that are already done with some revisions along the way. I'm hoping to get back into updating as I take care of this a little at a time. The beginning chapters are very different in style as my usual work as they were written about six years ago, so I'm working on updating them to be more reflective of my current style. Thank you for bearing with me during this process!

Just from looking at her, Haku could tell she had a story.

She showed up at the chapel's door on a peaceful night, body weary, eyes bright and focused. Pretty gold and black silks peeped out from beneath the hem of her cloak, slightly mussed from the damp, muddy terrain. The girl looked bold and confident despite her petite stature.

"Are you going to let me in or what?"

Haku realized she'd been staring and gave a little start, stepping aside hastily and almost tripping over her own skirt.

"O-Oh, of course! I'm sorry..." She mumbled in embarrassment as the woman stepped inside, tucking a golden lock of hair behind her ear and huffing in annoyance.

"You...must have come a long way..." Haku remarked absently as the woman sat herself down in one of the rows of pews, unresponsive. She looked relieved to be inside. "I'll get you something warm to drink." Her skirt rustled softly as she quickly hastened to the kitchen, putting some water on for tea in the worn earthenware kettle. She left the kitchen, and as she returned, came upon her mysterious guest peeling her hood back, shrugging her long hair free of its confines and allowing it to tumble in a golden cascade down her back. There was a truly regal air about her.

"You trying to swallow a fly or something?" For the second time already, she'd caught Haku eyeing her.

"F-Forgive me. I thought I recognized you from somewhere-"

"I doubt it."

Haku held her tongue nervously. She was rather short with people, it seemed.

"What brings you here?" Haku asked after a few apprehensive moments, if for no other reason than to be polite and fill the silence.

"If you really _must_ know, I'm looking for someone. And once I find him, I'm going to teach him the lesson he deserves." Her mouth was drawn in a tight line, and there was an intensity within her eyes that Haku had seldom known before.

"It sounds like you've got quite a journey ahead, I think."

"Yeah. I'll look for him as long as it takes. It isn't right..." She folded her arms, "...for people to hurt others without being punished, right?"

A sudden tightness wound its way into Haku's chest, her throat tightening as breathing became painful. She'd managed for a few weeks without brooding too badly on her friend, the horrible thing she'd almost done for her sake. This woman spoke with so much conviction that she started questioning herself again. Envy grew in the pit of her stomach, wishing she had such courage to call on, such resolve.

But she knew she couldn't harbor ill will against Rin, no matter how great her misdeeds. Rin was so alone now, and-

-she saw too much of herself in her to have the heart to go through with revenge.

Despite her brusque mannerisms, Haku had a feeling there was a tenderness inside, with how deeply she was devoted to her task.

"W-Would you like to stay and rest a while?"

"N-No! I don't need you to help me." She flushed and looked away. Haku wilted, guilty: it was probably rude of her to suggest that such a strong-willed woman could be helped by the likes of herself. It must have been force of habit that made her want to offer help to others, to have that feeling of being needed by someone.

"I just came here. To...to pray." The way she blurted out the word made it clear to Haku she was new to the idea. At least she could help with this. She smiled understandingly and motioned towards the altar, and the woman stepped forward, shedding her cloak. She slid her robe down around her shoulders and let it fall around her; the golden dress that was revealed beneath shimmered in the weak candlelight, casting an ethereal, strangely familiar silhouette. Haku couldn't quite place it until she knelt and clasped her hands.

She was splendid to behold in her inherent elegance, almost like she was from...

... _royalty_.

Remembering suddenly the colors of the court, Haku felt her pulse quicken. Who was this person? She was positive it couldn't be simple coincidence...

"I ask for nothing-want for nothing of my own-" Her voice trembled, "-for nothing but to find that traitorous servant, and punish him accordingly for abandoning my lady in her hour of need. And...please, let my queen's spirit watch over me." She stood up and exhaled, looking relieved it was over with.

Silence suffocated the hall, until footsteps echoed on the old creaking wood of the stairwell.

"Haku, do we have a guest?" A sleepy voice called from the corridor, "You left the tea..." The guest jolted in such surprise that she had to cling to the altar for support. Rin stopped mid-yawn and her eyes widened in shock. "I-It...can't be-" She gulped, voice dropping to a whisper, "-Neru?"

The girl that had been unknown to Haku gasped, her mouth opening and closing as she searched for words.

"My...lady! H-How!" She made a weak noise in her throat and ran, nearly tripping over her dress as she closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around the queen's neck in a tight, frightened embrace, like she was scared she'd disappear if she let go. It was a very joyful display. Haku, thoroughly forgotten, knew she had no place here. She had a sinking feeling, like they were going to both leave her, and she would get left behind.

And once again, Haku would be completely alone.

The two women were chattering excitedly, their faces a spectrum of emotions. It was too much for Haku to handle. In a daze, she quietly stole into the next room, lighting a candle at the small shrine the queen had confessed at not so long ago herself.

She knew she was being punished, for that which had so sorely tempted her before.

Solemnly, she knelt, eyes weak in the low light.

She was scared.

Haku wanted to pray and clear her conscience, do something, let anything out. The words simply would not come to her. There were so many things she wanted to say. She'd always had trouble finding words. The candle's wax had thinned and began dripping onto the wooden desk by the time Haku could think of anything to say.

"I'm s-sorry I couldn't do more for her, or get over what happened. Thank you for bringing someone who can." She bowed her head and wiped her eyes, wishing she had the strength to continue. It dawned on her that their voices had quieted a long time ago. A shadow was in front of her beside her own, and then-

"You knew. Right?"

The harsh edge from Neru's voice had disappeared, and it brought a sense of calm to Haku's frayed spirit. Her shoulders sank and shuddered, body trying to suppress her sobs. Neru's slippers made a soft noise on the stone as she came closer, without fear, and firmly placed her small hands on Haku's shoulders.

"Hey now, settle down." Neru shushed her gently as the gesture relaxed her, allowed her to let go of her tears. It made her realize how starved she'd been for comfort of any kind, someone whose touch she didn't fear.

"It...was good of you to take her in." She began absently rubbing her shoulders. "I appreciate it." She knelt and circled her arms around Haku's shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze, hesitating before lowering her face into her neck.

"...Thank you so much."

The gesture was so tender that it actually brought a brief smile to Haku's wet face. As she lifted a hand to pat Neru's arm, the girl squeaked and grew heavy, ceding many tired, raspy sobs. Haku turned and let her sink to her knees, allowed her cling to her dress and cry. Her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment, and as she whimpered and rubbed her eyes, Haku realized that she herself was not the only one who couldn't find absolute comfort in the queen's arms.

"Puh-Please," Neru sniffed when the worst had passed, eyes wide, mouth trembling. "D-Don't say anything about...ugh." She wiped her eyes hard and covered her face. "I just-don't w-want her to worry. This...this didn't happen, okay?"

Haku didn't take the stern words too personally, sensing that she had her reasons for behaving the way she did.

She understood completely what it was like to have to hide things.

She helped Neru to her feet, watching with admiration how quickly she straightened up and squared her shoulders. As they made their way back down the corridor, she couldn't help but feel a sense of fulfillment.

Haku had been able to make herself helpful to her new guest after all.


End file.
